Amor Eterno
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: ¿Cómo saber que la persona menos esperada aparecería en medio de la noche robándole el aliento a Katara? ¿Cómo imaginar que Aang quedaría desarmado e indefenso ante tal acto? ¿Cómo todo desaparece ante tus manos y no puedes recuperarlo?


**Okey, no tiene nada que ver con Seddie. Esta es una historia para mi hermano y pues me gustaría compartirla. **

**Besitos **

* * *

**Amor eterno**

**Prefacio**

Katara observaba embelesada las estrellas desde la pequeña ventana de la sala, no podía dormir y era más que comprensible. En pocas horas se casaría y no con cualquier persona, sería la esposa del avatar el maestro más fuerte de todo el mundo. Ella suspiró y fijó su mirada en la cabaña que estaba a pocos metros de la suya, chasqueó la lengua por última vez antes de cerrarla. Hacía frio y no se podía permitir pescar un resfriado.

Ella caminó por la sala de la casa de su padre y suspiró, ese lugar le traía tantos recueros, buenos y malos. La maestra agua esbozó una sonrisa y se dejó caer bajo la comodidad de suaves mantas de pieles y una fogata que la mantenía caliente. Fue imposible no recordar a su madre, cuando era pequeña solía acostarse con ella en ese mismo lugar.

-Solo espero que desde donde estés te sientas orgullosa de mí –murmuró con voz rota a causa de la emoción.

-Lo estará, estoy seguro de eso –aseveró su hermano haciendo notar su presencia.

-Gracias, hermano…

-Es mejor que trates de dormir, si no el día de mañana será un infierno –reprendió y con toda razón, pero inevitable sentirse así.

Sin hablar, los hermanos se acercaron para compartieron un abrazo fuerte y reconfortante. Se desearon una buena noche e ingresaron a sus habitaciones. Katara, que estaba apoyada en la puerta de madera que segundos atrás había cerrado y dejó escapar un suspiro. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios, no valía la pena sentirse así. Se casaría con Aang, su novio desde hace cuatro años y la persona que amaba con locura.

Katara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, aun le parecía mentira todo eso. Seis años atrás lo encontró dentro de un iceberg junto a su hermano, él era un niño muy travieso y aventurero, a sus catorce años le fue imposible verlo de otra forma; era el avatar, pero era un niño. Que a pesar de tener más de cien años no le quitaba lo juguetón y poco maduro.

Paso por tantas cosas a su lado, que fue imposible no encariñarse con él. Se divirtieron tanto juntos, junto a Aang hizo tantos amigos, tantas personas importantes en su vida y que nunca olvidaría. Con el pasar de los meses, Aang pasó a ser más que un simple amigo, era como su hermano menor al que tenía que cuidar, regañar y guiar sacando a relucir su lado maternal.

Mucho tiempo después se dio cuenta que había algo más, pero no permitiría exteriorizar todo eso, ella no podía aceptar que se estaba enamorando de un niño hasta que casi lo pierde. Ese día sintió como la vida se escapaba de sus manos, ese día fue testigo del acto más atroz existente, la muerte del avatar y del niño de quien estaba enamorada.

Traerlo a la vida no fue sencillo, necesito de muchos minutos, fuerza y concentración en ese momento. Le grito a los espíritus que se lo regresaran, rogo e imploró mentalmente hasta que abrió sus ojos por un momento demostrándole que estaba vivo. A partir de ese momento fue difícil ocultar sus sentimientos, pero al parecer el único en no notarlo era él. Su mejor amiga lo sabía, lo podía detectar por sus latidos y su comportamiento cuando Aang estaba a su lado.

Cuando Aang derrotó al señor del fuego todo se sentía diferente, ahora estaban en paz. Sin embargo, una semana después de la coronación de Zuko y que todos los ánimos bajaran, ella decidió hacer un movimiento. Besarlo fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, ya no había miedos ni inseguridades, solo era Aang y ella.

"Aang estaba meditando en el ala norte del templo sur, su rostro sereno y cuerpo completamente relajado se lo hicieron saber a Katara. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo de esa manera, no le molestaba ni le incomodaba acompañarlo en esas largas horas de silencio. En ocasiones, imitaba su postura y lograba desconectarse del mundo en un estado de total relajación.

-¿En que piensas? –Katara se asustó un poco al escuchar la voz de su novio. –Te ves muy pensativa…

-Me preguntaba… -inició la maestra agua volviendo a su actitud pensativa. –Las veces que te he acompañado, solo te veo meditar y no me molesta… es solo que a veces entro en un estado de paz y no sé si duermo o de verdad medito… -murmuró eso último con las mejillas encendidas.

-Katara… -llamó él con una sonrisa en los labios. –Meditar es una practica difícil si eres débil de mente, ese estado de paz puede ser comparado con el desligue de tus sentimientos humanos y terrenales… ahora que lo pienso, nunca te lo he propuesto –terminó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué…? –Preguntó dudosa.

-Toma asiento junto a mí, imita mi posición y trata de ignorar el dolor que esta puede causar al principio… -explicó con una sonrisa. –Cuando se medita, tratamos que todo lo que nos ata a este mundo como el dolor, hambre, frio y calor desaparezca para alcanzar un nivel único de concentración –Katara se sentó a su lado mientras lo escuchaba-, entenderé si no es de tu agrado, pero quiero enseñarte parte de mi cultura.

El corazón de Katara martilleó con fuerza mientras trataba de no gritar a causa de la emoción. Era cierto nunca le había integrado en su cultura y que ahora, después de dos años, se lo pidiera era especial; eso tenía mucho significado para ella.

Ese mismo día, en la noche, Aang recorría los amplios pasillos del templo. Allí vivió toda su infancia y compartió con todos sus amigos. Recuerda haber sido travieso y ser castigado varias veces como cualquier niño normal, pero cuando todos se enteraron que él era el avatar todo cambio. Ninguno de sus amigos le volvió a dirigir la palabra, todos pensaban que diferente, que no era igual a ellos. Con el único que podía sentirse bien y tratado como un igual era con Gyatso, fue como su padre y si no se hubiese escapado como un cobarde…

-Ya basta de pensar de esa forma, Aang –se regañó en medio de un susurro. –No había forma de que te dieras cuenta de todos… ibas a morir de todos modos.

El joven maestro dejó escapar un suspiro largo y decidió que ya tenía suficiente. Él no había notado a la joven maestra que lo observaba desde el final del pasillo. Estaba nerviosa porque había encontrado algo que tal vez podía agradarle o molestarle, y eso le preocupaba. Katara comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su novio mientras trataba de calmar sus latidos.

-¿Qué ocu…? –Aang dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y Katara cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver el rostro decepcionado de su novio por profanar las investiduras de una nómada.

-Discúlpame… encontré un pasaje en mi habitación que me llevo hasta un sitio donde había toda clase de vestimenta –comenzó a explicar Katara con voz entrecortada a causa del nerviosismo. –Comencé a probarme esta y descubrí que era de mujer… perdón por profanarlas… yo solo quería que las vieras.

Aang que no le presto ni un poco de atención derramaba gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Nunca pensó ver algo de su pueblo de nuevo, mucho menos en ella. Sin molestarse en borrar los rastros de lágrimas, se acercó tan rápido como pudo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Katara reaccionó soltando un chillido nervioso, no se esperaba esta reacción de su parte.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta que él no solo la abrazaba, estaba tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.

-Aang, discúlpame yo no quise… -susurró su novia con dolor.

-Si tan solo te dieras cuenta lo importante que es esto para mí. Gracias, Katara –susurró entre hipidos. –Nunca pensé ver a alguien más como tu estas en estos momentos… te ves hermosa.

Las mejillas de Katara se incendiaron de vergüenza y de felicidad al mismo tiempo. Aang acarició su cabello y luego deslizó su mano sobre la suave tela naranja, amarilla y blanca. De cierta forma, Katara, lo hizo feliz. Fijó sus ojos en los de Katara y acortó la distancia entre ellos para unir sus labios.

-Te amo… -susurró Aang con una sonrisa de medio lado. La sonrisa de la maestra agua se ensanchó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh, Aang… yo también te amo –murmuró antes de besarlo con todo el amor que tenía para él.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que profesaban su amor."

Los rayos del sol tocaban sutilmente la piel oscura de Katara, estaba dormida y al parecer no mostraba signos de querer despertar. Pero dos personas irrumpieron en su habitación y no esperarían su decisión.

-Lo siento, Reina del Azúcar, pero tendrás que despertar… -murmuró Toph con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios. Solo por ese día se colocaron placas de metal por todo el polo sur para que la maestra tierra pudiera ver.

Suki que estaba a su lado sonrió de igual forma, ese día era perfecto para vengarse por lo ocurrido el día de su boda. La guerrera y hermana en ley de Katara alzó un cubo lleno de agua helada y se lo lanzó. Sin embargo, el agua no llegó a su destino pues su cuñada desvió el ataque mal intencionado hacia las creadoras del plan. Desde afuera se escucharon los gritos horrorizados y luego carcajadas de parte de Katara.

-Si quieres atacarme no debes hablar, ¿recuerdas? Viajar con Aang nos mantuvo alertas todo el tiempo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Puedo escuchar una mosca pararse en una rama si es posible.

-Oh, cállate, Katara… sécame… estoy helada –al aludida dejó escapar una risita inaudible y comenzó a quitarles el agua.

-Esto se siente mejor –murmuró Toph con una sonrisa de alivio. –Ahora, ¿estás lista o no para esto?

-He estado lista desde hace años. Aang es el hombre que amo –susurró con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios mientras miraba su vestido. Ya casi era hora.

Horas antes, Aang estaba sentado en la oscura sala de su cabaña. Sí, era raro llamarle suya, pero desde que era el novio de Katara se le fue asignada. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras trataba de calmarse, estaba muy nervioso. Toda la noche y parte de la madrugada la paso en total meditación, pero los nervios sobrepasaron los límites de la concentración.

Cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible, abandonó su tarea de meditar y se dejó caer en los cojines que estaban en el suelo. "Cuando la guerra terminó, él sentía una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, pero nada era más fuerte que su amor por Katara. Pero iba a esperar por ella, esperaría a que se sintiera lista y cuando eso ocurriera iban a ser felices.

Mientras estaban todos reunidos en el reino tierra, Aang decidió salir por un poco de aire fresco; además de disfrutar un poco del atardecer. Él, como avatar, podía sentir el cambio; ya no había odio ni dolor, ahora solo quedaba una inmensa sensación de paz. Sin embargo, él sabía muy bien que su trabajo no había terminado, tenía que construir tres naciones que estaban completamente colapsada, por no hablar de destruidas.

Sintió los pasos de Katara, su corazón latía fuertemente bajo sus pies, manos y cabeza. Nunca sentir un latido lo había hecho tan feliz ya que eso significaba una sola cosa que estaba a viva. Se detuvo a su lado dibujando una sonrisa y mirándolo a los ojos, un hermoso rubor cubría su rostro y allí lo supo, todo estaría bien.

Sin decir palabra alguna acortaron la distancia de sus cuerpos y se unieron en un abrazo lleno de amor, lleno de paz. Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron para observar el atardecer. Entonces, Aang fue capaz de percibir los latidos de su amiga que cada vez se hacían más fuertes y acelerados. No necesitaba preguntarle nada, ya sabía lo estaba pasando porque él se sentía de la misma manera. Acortaron la distancia de sus rostros y cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos fue su fin, él ya sabía que la amaba y no podría dejarla nunca."

Aang se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios y decidió dar un paseo por el polo sur, siempre disfrutaba de la belleza de ese lugar; los amaneceres y los habitantes de ese lugar, eran su familia. Por ese motivo decidió crear un collar que representara eso para Katara. Él recuerda todo como si fuera ayer, buscó una roca diferente está vez, una que iba a trascender el tiempo y sería el recordatorio de su amor por ella.

"La noche de su regreso lo esperaron con un banquete, pero él lo único que quería era verla así que comenzó a buscarla. Sokka se le había acercado para indicarle el lugar donde se encontraba su hermana y que ella aun no sabía de su regreso. Sin esperar un minuto más, Aang emprendió camino hacia el único lugar que jamás se borraría de su memoria.

Con el pasar del tiempo, todo se había vuelto tan diferente a como lo recordaba. Ese lugar solía estar rodeado de agua y ahora lo cubría una gruesa capa de hielo. A lo lejos pudo observar una persona. Mientras más se acercaba, él podía sentir su corazón latir rápido y su respiración irregular.

-Cálmate, Aang… lo peor que puede hacer es decir que no… -murmuró con temblor en su voz.

Mientras se acercaba a su novia se percató del estado en el que se encontraba, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez ella no era un nómada aire, pero aprendió de su cultura tanto como le era posible. Sus ojos completamente cerrados y su respiración pacifica lo regocijó de tal manera que le fue imposible no reír.

Katara abrió los ojos y sonrió ante su visión, su novio estaba a su lado. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza para luego besarlo con la misma intensidad. Aang respondió gustoso cuando ella profundizó el beso. Minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban sonrientes y jadeantes por la falta de aire.

-Aang, estoy tan contenta de tenerte a mi lado –dijo su novia con emoción contenida. –Me hubiese gustado que me avisaras porque…

-Era necesario, amada mía. Emprendí un viaje sin retorno solo por ti –ella frunció el ceño al no entender y le pidió con la mirada que le explicara.

Aang asintió y metió la mano en su bolsillo.

-Katara, mi amor, han pasado tantas cosas en estos últimos años. Reconstruimos un mundo que se vio afectado por una guerra y restauramos la paz… No temo equivocarme al asegurar que sin ti yo no hubiese logrado mi cometido… -el ojigris cerró los ojos, tenía que calmarse o si no lo consumirían los nervios. –Eres tan importante para mí… yo te amo tanto, más de lo que crees. Eres simplemente mi vida…

Aang se levantó y atrajo a su novia con él, era necesario que ella estuviera de pie. –Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur, no tengo nada que ofrecerte solo mi palabra que te amaré el resto de nuestras vidas y más –a estas alturas Katara lloraba al no poder contener la emoción. -¿Me haría el honor de ser mi esposa? –Susurró Aang maravillado de sus reacciones.

-Sí… -chilló ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba radiante. Pero ahora Aang era el confundido.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó confundido como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Sí, Aang del Templo Aire del Sur… Te amo y acepto ser tu esposa –susurró ella antes de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios…"

-¡Aang! –El grito de Sokka logró sacarlo de su letargo. –Deja de soñar despierto y vamos, tienes una boda a la cual asistir.

El avatar no dijo palabra alguna, solo se limitó a caminar de vuelta a su cabaña. Allí, lo esperaban sus mejores amigos entre ellos el Señor del Fuego Zuko. Pero solo se permitió despertar a la realidad cuando vio su túnica especial de maestro aire.

-Es hora…

Horas más tarde, Katara estaba tan nerviosa que no podía evitar agrietar unas paredes, estaba perdiendo el control de sus poderes. Ella estaba segura que esa tarde sorprendería a más de uno con su vestimenta. No era la típica vestimenta de la tribu, pero si de los maestros aire. Durante los días de ausencia de su novio logró investigar más sobre su pueblo y estaba segura que podía sorprenderlo.

-Mi niña, tu futuro esposo te espera –ella se tensó al escuchar a su abuela, pero inhalo y exhalo varias veces antes de salir.

La primera imagen que tuvo fue la del salón repleto de personas hasta posarse en donde él se encontraba. Lentamente esbozó una sonrisa mientras caminaba acortando esa distancia dolorosa que los separaba. Lo vio suspirar antes de posar sus ojos grisáceos sobre los suyos y sonreír como nunca lo había visto. Lo escuchó reír con emoción oculta, eso la llenó de alegría porque esperaba esa reacción.

La ceremonia apenas fue importante para ambos porque ninguno pudo quitar la mirada del otro. Cuando por fin unieron sus labios todo desapareció para ambos. Solo los gritos, aplausos y abrazos los sacaron de su propia burbuja personal.

Katara portaba las vestimentas sagradas de una novia nómada y se veía tan hermosa ante los ojos de Aang. En ningún momento de la noche fue capaz de quitar su mirada de su esposa. Pensó que podía sentirse incomoda por la intensidad, pero lo mismo le ocurría a ella, no apartaba la mirada de él.

Cuando finalizó la celebración, ambos emprendieron un camino ya conocido hasta la cabaña del avatar. No estaban apurados ni mucho menos, solo caminaban por las largas calles de hielo disfrutando de la compañía. Al llegar a su casa, Aang dejó escapar un gemido al sentir los labios de su esposa sobre los suyos. No tardo ni un segundo en responderle y rodear sus brazos en su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos puede explicar como llegaron a la habitación, solo eran consientes de sus cuerpos que ahora eran uno. Esa noche gritaron promesas y palabras de amor, esa noche sus cuerpos se movían al compás del deseo; esa noche sería la última y ellos no sabían. No podían saberlo.

¿Cómo saber que la persona menos esperada aparecería en medio de la noche robándole el aliento a Katara? ¿Cómo imaginar que Aang quedaría desarmado e indefenso ante tal acto? ¿Cómo todo desaparece ante tus manos y no puedes recuperarlo? ¿Cómo te sentirías si el amor de tu vida desaparecer en menos de un minuto?


End file.
